Problem: Solve for $x$ : $4x + 1 = 5$
Answer: Subtract $1$ from both sides: $(4x + 1) - 1 = 5 - 1$ $4x = 4$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\dfrac{4x}{4} = \dfrac{4}{4}$ Simplify. $x = 1$